The subject invention relates to cigarette monitoring means operable to monitor aspects of cigarette mainstream smoke whilst a cigarette is the subject of human, as opposed to machine, smoking.
Known in the tobacco industry are cigarette monitors comprising a cigarette holder by which may be mounted a cigarette at the mouth end of the cigarette. In unit with the holder is a mouthpiece by means of which a cigarette mounted in the holder can be smoked by a human smoker, the mouthpiece being in fluid-flow communication with the mouth end of such cigarette. Betwixt the mouth end of such cigarette and the mouthpiece are disposed elements of fluid-flow pressure drop detection means and smoke density detection means. Such known cigarette monitors further comprise a data processing unit, the cigarette holder being connected to this unit by tubes of the fluid-flow detection means and electrical leads of the smoke density detection means. Such devices, however, do not provide actual smoking delivery values, merely a means of recording a real-time puff delivery profile.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide an improved cigarette monitoring means.